The present disclosure relates generally to power generation systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods to improve shut-down purge flow in a gas turbine system.
Gas turbine generators, which are often used in combined cycle power plants, may be shut-down and started-up based on demand for electricity in an area that the combined cycle power plant operates. Such demand may constantly fluctuate based on uncontrollable external factors. Once the gas turbine generators are shut-down, the gas turbine generators must undergo a series of purging steps prior to restarting the gas turbine generators. The series of purging steps may be time consuming, and when the demand for electricity rises rapidly, it may inhibit the gas turbine generator from supplying additional electricity upon receiving an indication of the heightened demand.